star_wars_expanded_universe_holocronfandomcom-20200215-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker (later Darth Vader) is the chosen one who was set to bring balance to the Force. Anakin was trained as a Jedi, but fell to the Dark Side and became the Dark Lord of the Sith Lord Darth Vader. He was known as the most beloved hero of the Republic during the Clone Wars and the most feared warrior in the Galaxy during the reign of the Empire Lust & Love for Padme Anakin, living a monastic life of the Jedi, is forbidden from forming romantic attachments, but his love for Padme exceed all his commitments to the order. Jedi Protector of Padme Anakin is tasked as Padme's bodyguard when attempts have been made on Padme's life around the time of the vote on the Republic's Military Creation Act. Padme was the lead opposition to this movement. Anakin was sent to keep Padme safe on Naboo, but his forbidden attraction for her only grew. "I don't like sand, it's coarse and rough and irriatating and it gets everywhere. Not like you. You're everything soft and smooth." - Anakin Skywalker to Padme Amidala '''Political Views' Anakin expressed his belief in an authoritarian system where people should be told what is in their best interests by a benevolent strong leader. This would be foreshadowing for his role in the Galactic Empire.' '''Battle of Geonosis Anakin and Padme were captured by Dooku when they tried to rescue Obi-Wan from his clutches. The Trade Federation wish to sadistically execute Padme and the Jedi in the Geonosis Collesium. Before they are sent to the ring, Anakin and Padme confess their love for one another and kiss. They escape the Aren with a combination of their own resourcefulness buying time for a Jedi Task Force led by Mace Windu and the Clone Army led by Yoda to come save them. They pursue Dook and Anakin and Obi-Wan duel him. Anakin loses his lower right arm to Dooku in the duel. It is later replaced by an eloquent gold-plated cybernetic arm. After surviving the Battle of Geonosis, Anakin and Padme marry, secretly, in Naboo with R2-D2 and C3PO as the only witnesses. They kept their love a secret throughout the Clone Wars which was a great tension to Anakin. Clone Wars Battle of Muunilist Anakin's talent a pilot and warrior were put to great use and he regarded as a hero of the Clone Wars. He was tasked with leading a Starfighter squadron at the Battle of Muunilist. Knighting Around 2 years into the Clone Wars, Anakin was knighted. It was with great reluctance from the council with Masters like Rancisis citing his lack of Discipline. Obi-Wan vouched for Anakin, giving the rationale although he had never faced the Trials, the War had been a greater test than any traditional Jedi practice. However, the Council warned Anakin had yet to face the Trial of Self, looking in the mirror. Anakin gave his Padawan braid to Padme as a gift. Trial of Self on Nelvaan Towards the end of the Clone Wars, Anakin and Obi-Wan were tasked with tracking down Grievous. It was believed finding Grievous would bring an end to the conflict. They were sent to the Nelvaan system by Chancellor Palpatine, despite Mace Windu asserting it was questionable intel at best. At Nelvaan, Anakin was sent on a quest by the local indigenous people to destroy a Techno Union facility that was destabilizing the planet's weather. On his way into the facility, Anakin saw a vision of himself on the cave wall about turning to the Dark Side. He subsequently freed the capture Nelvaan warriors who were being experimented on by the Techno Union. Anakin felt a kinship with the warriors since both he and them had cybernetic arms. Anakin killed all the Techno Union scientists in rage. When he returned to the Nelvaan village, Obi-Wan told Anakin he had done a lot of good for the people. Anakin confessed to Obi-Wan his Dark Side premonition, but Obi-Wan assured Anakin it was his actions and not his thoughts that would dictate his character. Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:On the Council but Not a Master Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Sith Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Sith Lords Category:Galactic Republic